Hydrocarbon exploration and energy industries employ various systems and operations to accomplish activities including drilling, formation evaluation, stimulation and production. Measurements such as pressure, temperature and flow rate are typically performed to monitor and assess such operations. During such operations, problems or situations may arise that can have a detrimental effect on the operation, equipment and/or safety of field personnel. Control of the operation to avoid such problems is important, specifically to avoid creating conditions that could potentially lead to the problems.